Alpha(Josh Kazami)
Josh Kazami is the main protagonist of the anime series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers. He first lived in Wardington for the first two seasons with his friends Runo Misaki, Marucho Marukura and Shun Kazami. He moved to Bayview in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, and somehow Julie became his neighbor. In Bayview, he made friends with a boy named Jake Vallory. He was the number 1 Brawler in Bakugan Interspace until he was "defeated" by Anubias (Josh was actually disqualified in the brawl). He moved to Bakugan City in Arc 2 of Mechtanium Surge and he lives now in the Battle Brawlers Headquarters.He is partnered with the recently evolved Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (nicknamed Maximus). He is also seen as a legend among the brawlers from Earth as well as toward the Vestals, Neathians and Gundalians. Description Josh is a boy who really loves Bakugan, but gets frustrated easily. His greatest ambition is to be the number one brawler to ever live, which is what he attends at the last episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.He is very eager for a brawl.Josh used to play using raw power with many strategies.This leads him to win almost every battle. Silent Core Bakugan Silent Naga:1000 G's *Silent Core Blast:Adds 1000 G's to Naga. *Silent Burst:Adds 500 G's to Naga. *Nervous Break:Subtracts 600 G's from the Opponent. *Silent Sheild:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. *Silent Screen:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Darkus Riot:Transfers 600 G's to Naga. *Silent Down:Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. *Bottom Down:Send any Bakugan to the Doom Dimension Virtual Zero:1000 G's *Crystal Sabre:Adds 500 G's to Zero. *Crystal Shards:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Zero Sabre:Adds 400 G's to Zero. *Zero Galaxy:Nullifies the Opponent's abilities. *Clear Blade:Reflects any Haos abilitiy. *Armor Reinforcement:Adds 500 G's to Zero. *Virtual Ring Out:Subtracts 600 G's from the Opponent. *Virtual Sabre:Adds 600 G's to Zero and nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Crystal Launcher:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Clear Armor:Nullifies Mechogan attacks. Darkus Bakugan Alpha Hydranoid:500 G's *Omega Nightmare:Adds 300 G's to Alpha Hydranoid. *Death Trident Nightmare:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Destruction:Reduces the opponents power to Zero. *Darkus Blast Extreme:Adds 300 to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. Fusion Card *Final Darkness:Adds 600 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid and Subtracts 400 from the Opponent. 'Midnight Percival:500 G's' *Tri Gunner:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival. *Night Explorer:Subtracts 300 G's from the Foe. *Misty Shadow:Brings the Opponent back to their base level. *Darkus Driver:Add's 400 G's to Midnight Percival. *Black Waiver:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Darkus Thunder:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival and subtracts 300 from the Opponent. *Battle Marionette:Allows Midnight Percival to call another Bakugan into a battle. *Thunder Sword:Adds 500 G's to Midnight Percival. *Binding Sheild:Transfers 300 G's from the Opponent to Midnight Percival. *Stray Thunder:Adds 300 Gs to Midnight Percival. *Geor Gunner:Adds 500 Gs to Midnight Percival. Fusion Cards *Midnight Sword:Transfers 500 G's from the Opponent to Midnight Percival. 'Hades:900 G's' *Photon Tail:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Phaser Trident:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Full Blast Cannon:Adds 900 G's to Hades. *Sauser Cannon:Adds 1000 G's to Hades. 'Mac Spider:700 G's' *Wild Close:Nullifies the Opponents ability. *Mega Terror Impact:Transfers 300 G's to Mac Spider. *Spider Neetle:Transfers 350 G's to Mac Spider. *Blaster Needle:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Spider Cannon:Transfers 400 G's to Mac Spider. 'Phantom Dharak:900 G's' *Darkness Waiver:Adds 500 G's to Dharak. *WestWall Sheild:Nullifies all of the Opponent's abilities. *Evil Blow:Adds 400 G's to Dharak. *Exodus Waiver:Transfers 600 G's to Dharak. *Thunder Gladiator:Adds 700 G's to Dharak. *Photon Gladiator:Takes out all Bakugan with Lower G-Power. *Tempest Sheild:Revives all Ally Bakugan. *Hyper Guns End:Defeats any Mechogan. 'Evolved Razenoid:1200 G's' *Flash Eclispe:Adds 700 G's to Razenoid. *Meteor Elimination:Transfers 700 G's to Razenoid. *Expeditious:Nullifies all Abilities. *Hyper Meteor Destruction:Transfers 1000 G's to Razenoid. 'Infinity Helios:1200 G's' *Destruction Quasar:Adds 900 G's to Infinity Helios. *Farbas Infinity:Repairs all Damage done and increase Defense to 120%. *Warfare:Subtracts 700 G's from the Opponent. *Deep Fire- Block A:Transfers 600 G's to Infinity Helio's. *Ragnarok Buster:Takes out One Bakugan on the Field. *Battle Warrior:Lowers the G Power of all Bakugan on the Field by 600. *Bolting Breaker:Defeats all Opponents on the Field. 'Fury Reaper:1400 G's' *Dimension Zero:Nullifies Opponent's Gate Card. *Dimension Four:Nullifies Opponent's Ability Card. *Blade Slash:Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Madness:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Hidden Doom:Transfers 500 g's to Fury Reaper *Blade Massacre:Takes out all Opponent's Bakugan under his power level and Nullifies all *Demon Blast:Transfers 300 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Wing:Nullifies Opponents ability and Adds 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Demon Massacre:Transfers 400 G's to Fury Reaper. *Massacre Gate:Takes out every Bakugan on the Field. Ventus Bakugan Storm Skyress:500 G's *Blow Away:Moves Opponent to other Gate Card. *Destruction Meteor Storm:Adds 200 G's to Storm Skyress. *Green Wave:Transfers 200 G's to Storm Skyress. *Lightning Talon:Transfers 300 G's to Storm Skyress. *Whirlwind Lightning Sword:Transfers 400 G's to Storm Skyress. *Storm Stinger:Nullifies all Abilities. *Violent Winds:Doubles Skyress G Power. 'Aluze:700 G's' *Giga Armor:Transfers 300 G's to Aluze *Blaster Bind:Adds 200 G's to Aluze *Mega Bind:Adds 300 G's to Aluze *Dora Cannon:Adds 400 G's to Aluze *Air Lance:Subtracts 200 from the Opponent. *Drive Storm:Transfers 200 G's to Aluze and Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card. *Sky Impact:Adds 500 G's to Aluze. 'Fusion Card' *Aero Aegis:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. 'Altair:500 G's' *Spinal Saucer:Adds 200 G's to Altair. *Mega Sheild:Nullifies all Opponent's abilities. *Thunder Booster:Transfer 300 G's to Altair *Shock Cannon:Adds 500 G's to Altair. Ninjustu Master Ingram:800 G's *Armored Mega Dome:Adds 200 G's to Ingram. *Armored Victory:Adds 200 G's to Ingram and Nullifies Opponent's ability. *Soaring Strike Shot.Transfers 200 G's to Ingram. *Shadow Spilt:Adds 200 to Ingram and Subtracts 100 G's from the Opponent. *Jade Wing:Adds 200 G's to Ingram and Ventus Ally Bakugan. *ThunderBolt Wave:Combines his Power levels with other Ventus Ally Bakugan and adds 200 G's to Ingram. *Pheonix Position:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Shadow Wing:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. 'Plitheon:900 G's' *Life Eater:Adds 200 G's to Plitheon *Metal Verde:Adds 300 G's to Plitheon *Fly Slasher:Transfers 500 G's to Plitheon *Hyper Verde:Transfers 300 G's to Plitheon *Fly Destroyer:Subtract 400 G's from the Opponent. *Ghost Storm:Adds 400 G's to Plitheon. *Slag Tornado:Transfers 200 to Plitheon. *Drake Twister:Transfers 400 G's to Plitheon *Gravity Mine:Transfers 300 G's to Plitheon *Fencer Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's Abilities. Jaakor:1200 G's *Moonlight Shadow Breaker *Ultimate Kazami Style-Final Fury *Supreme Jet Shot *Thunder Clap *Sonic Reflector *Stealth Reflection 'Hawktor:800 G's' *Wild Wind Dance *Bolt Fang Slug Shot *Sky Fang Cyclone Soar *Sky Fang Thunder Starion *Swayther Geku Haos Bakugan Contestir:900 G's *Bleach Out *Shiny Lock *Vanguard Lola *Hyper Sky Bolt *Volting Storm *Volting Glow *Voltic Glow *Advance Rapier 'Wolfurio:900 G's' *Lance Giess:Transfers 300 G's to Wolfurio. *Terra Seal:Prevents the Opponent from activating their Gate Card. *Spear Aegis:Adds 700 G's to Wolfurio *Metal Lords:Nullifies Opponents abilities and Transfer 500 G's to Wolfurio. 'Boriates:1000 G's' *Odin Sheild:Prevents the Opponent from activating abilities and nullifies their Ablities. *Promethus Cannon:Transfers 300 G's to Boriates. *FireBolt Axe:Transfers 300 G's to Boriates. *Hyper Tachyon Glow:Transfer 600 G's to Boriates. *Element Glow:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. *Muzzle Lancer:Subtracts 200 G's from the Opponent. *Gun Durance:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Custom Battle Ability:Adds 300 G's to Boriates and Nullifies any abilities. *Olympus Cannon:Transfers 1000 G's to Boriates Subterra Bakugan Hammer Gorem:600 G's *Grand Impact:Transfers 200 G's to Hammer Gorem and nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card. *Grand Slide:Moves to another Gate Card. *Taro's Hammer:Transfers 200 G's to Hammer Gorem. *Gorem Punch:Subtracts 300 G's from the Opponent. *Mega Impact:Adds 50 G's to Hammer Gorem. *CopyCat:Copies the Opponent's ability. *Magma Prominence:Changes the Gate Card to Subterra. 'Fusion Card' Sheild Bash:Subtracts 100 G's from the Opponent every time they hit his Sheild. 'Coredom:1000 G's' *Phantom Blow:Adds 400 G's to Coredom. *Scale Arrow:Subtracts 300 G's to Coredom. *Core Knuckle:Adds 300 G's to Coredom. *Dimension Vortex:Nullifies the Opponent ability. *Armored Axia:Absorbs the Opponent's ability. *Plate Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Sling Exia:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Crush Arrow:Transfers 400 G's to Coredom. *Counter Exia:Reflect's Gate Card effect back to it's owner. *Advanced Fusion Ability:Doubles or Triples his Power level. 'Dryoid:700 G's' *Ray Blade:Adds 200 G's to Dryoid. *Mars Sheild:Adds 200 G's to Dryoid and nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Knuckle Vulcan:Add 200 G's to Dryoid. *Murasame Blade:Adds 300 G's to Dryoid. *Accel Speed:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Gaia Reflector:Reflects the Opponent's ability with Three times the Original effect. *Trance Sword:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. 'Fusion Card' Double Caliber:Adds 600 G's to Dryoid. 'Boulderon:900 G's' *Magnetic Sheild:Nullifies all abilities. *Hyper Sway:Transfers 400 g's to Boulderon. *Portal Magnet:Adds 500 G's to Boulderon. *Bolt Motion:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. 'Vertexx:900 G's' *Heat Impulse:Adds 400 G's to Vertexx. *Blazing Magnitude:Transfers 500 G's to Vertexx. 'Rex Vulcan:900 G's' *Hyper Aegis:Nullifies all Opponent's abilities and Adds 500 G's to Rex Vulcan. *Mega Viblow:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Hammer Knuckle:Transfers 300 G's to Rex Vulcan. *Hyper Impact:Adds 500 G's to Rex Vulcan. 'Fusion Card' Drill Booster:'''Adds 400 G's to Rex Vulcan. Pyrus Bakugan '''Neo Ziperator:900 G's *Ba Arrow:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Orb Sheild:Reflects the Opponents ability. *Power Shaker:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Force Alive:Transfer 300 G's from the Opponent. 'Rubanoid:900 G's' *Corumdum Tusk:Adds 300 G's to Rubanoid. *Jewel Deeper:Adds 400 G's to Rubanoid *Crimson Defence:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Red Deeper:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Scarlet Plate:Transfers 300 G's to Rubanoid. *Mirage Field:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. 'Assail Farbos:5500 G's' *Garland Claw:Adds 300 G's to Farbos *Shiny Orchcalcium:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Shadow Crowley:Subtracts 400 G's from the Opponent. *Meteor Driver:Transfers 500 G's to Farbos. *Farbos XL:All G-Power lost is Restored. *Ground Breaker:Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card. *Super Cell:Transfers 500 G's to Farbos. *Twin Horn Pulsar:Transfer 400 G's to Farbos *Fire Spartan:Transfers 300 G's to Farbos. *Gallium Sheild:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Ice-Berg:All Mechanicial Bakugan are Destroyed. *Hyper Cell:Transfer 400 G's to Farbos *Hellion Breath:Halves the Opponent's Power Level and Prevents them from activating any abilities. 'Helios MK2:1000 G's' *Defuse Quasar:Adds 300 G's to Helios *Chaos Power Cannon:Subtracts 400 G's from the opponent. *Chaos Boost Cannon:Transfers 400 G's to Helios. *Dragon Pincer:Adds 600 G's to Helios *Blackout Cannon:Transfers 400 G's to Helios. *Exceed Charger:Makes his G-Power equal to his Opponent's *Chaos Hyper Cannon:Adds 600 G's to Helios and Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card *Pulsing Twister:Adds 500 G's to Helios *Farbas DXXL:Repairs all damage done too Helios,Adds 1200 G's to Helios,he becomes immune to all abilities and he can do 400 more G's in every ability. Dragonoid(Alpha Maximus):400 G's *Boosted Dragon:Adds 100 G's to Dragonoid. *Fire Wall:Nullifies the Opponent's ability and adds 50 to Alpha. *Fire Tornado:Transfers 100 G's to Alpha. *Rapid Fire:Allows him to bring another Bakugan into battle. *Ultimate Boost:Adds 1200 G's to Alpha. 'Delta Dragonoid:500 G's' *Fire Tornado:Transfers 100 G's to Alpha. *Wall Burst:Subtracts 100 g's from the Opponent. *Dragonic Reinforcement:Adds 50 G's to Alpha *D Strike Attack:Adds 200 G's to Alpha *D Strike Extreme:Adds 200 G's to Alpha. 'Lumino Dragonoid:1000 G's' *Cross Fire:Adds 300 G's to Alpha. *Particle Wave:Transfers 500 G's to Alpha *Cross Bardum:Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Lumino Wave:Nullifies the Opponent's Gate Card and Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Blaze Bardum:Subtracts 500 G's from the Opponent. *Lumino Hammer:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Lumino Reflector:Nullifies the Opponent's Ablilities and Gate Card. 'Titanium Dragonoid:1200 G's' *Dragon Strength:Adds 400 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Hard Striker:Adds 800 G's to Alpha. *Titaniun Hummer:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Titanium Screen:Nullifies all the Opponent's abilities. *Core Buster:Adds 300 G's the Alpha. *Dragon Force Striker:Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Blazer:Adds 600 G's to Alpha. *Revolutional:Takes out any Bakugan or Mechtogan. *Wonder Superior:Adds 3000 g's to Alpha. *Generation Sheild:Prevents the Opponent from activating any abilities. *Meteor Screen:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Double Up:Doubles Alpha's Power Level. *Dragon Maximum Striker:Adds 5000 G's to Alpha. 'Fusion Dragonoid:1300 G's' *Fusion Sheild:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Dragon OverCannon:Adds1000 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Astral:Adds 500 G's to Alpha. *Dragon Eternal Force:Transfers 500 G's to Alpha *Hyper Drive:Triples Alpha's Power Level. *Dragon Blade:Halves the Opponent's Power Level. *Dragon Tornado:Subtracts 500 G's to the Opponent. Apollonir(Apollo):500 G's *Maximum Nova:Adds 200 G's to Apollo. *Maximum Revolution:Adds 200 G's to Apollo. *Neo Valute:Nullifies the Opponent's ability. *Saiam Low:Reduces the Opponent's Power Level to Zero. *Nullifies the Opponent's abilities and return the Opponent's Power Levels to Base Level. *Infinity Waiver:Adds 300 to Apollo. *Dragon Proudia:Return Opponent back to their Base Level and Adds Extra G's to Apollo. Gallery 120px-Hydravsdragivanish.PNG|Destroy Vanish 120px-Hydraindigo.PNG|Indigo Nightmare 120px-Hydraattackingtrident1.PNG|Death Trident 120px-Hydrafdeathtrid.PNG|Final Demolition 120px-Hydraballform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid's Open Ball form 120px-Hydraform.PNG|Alpha Hydranoid's Bakugan Form 120px-Cpercival01.jpg|Midknight Percival's Ball Form 62px-Midnight_percival-sword0.jpg|Thunder Sword 98px-Midnight_percival06.jpg|Geor Gunner 120px-Cpercival.jpg|Midknight Percival Bakugan form 120px-Midnight_percival1.jpg|Stray Thunder 120px-Midnight_percival05.jpg|Bind Sheild 120px-Picture_7222.png|Tri Gunner 120px-Hades_ballform_(open).png|Hades Ball Form 120px-278678778.jpg|Hades Bakugan Form 120px-Hades1.jpg|Photon Trident 120px-Hades02.jpg|Full Burst 120px-Robbin.jpg|Josh Lancaster 120px-Screen_Shot_2011-07-27_at_9.41.55_PM.JPG|Josh Lancaster 120px-Mega_Terör_Darbesi.png|Mega Terror Impact 120px-Örümcek_Topu.png|Spider Cannon 120px-Tarantula_İğnesi.png|Tarantula Needle 120px-Vahşi_Kapan.png|Wild Close 120px-Pdopenball35.jpg|His Open Ball Form 120px-Mighty_Roar.jpg|His Bakugan Form 120px-Photon_Gliadiator.jpg|Photon Gladiator 120px-Thunder_Gliadiator.jpg|Thunder Gladiator Category:Bakugan